ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
Street Storyline
Stewart 'Street' Masters is the head of two organizations: The Cabal and The Wikia Agency of Investigation. Although these two organizations are seemingly at war with another through the events that occur on Wikia Island, in Part Four it is revealed that in the ten years following the St. Wadsworth disaster, The Cabal has been successful in infilitrating the Agency of Investigation, to the point that its highest ranking official is in fact the true mastermind of The Cabal. One of the central conflicts of the second half of A Deal with the Devil is between Street and Kross. Although Street is the head of The Cabal and thus Kross' boss, Kross is much older than Street. As Part Four ''reveals, Street considers Kross to be a loose cannon that he is forced to try and keep in line as much as possible. Kross even admits in ''Part Five that his priority is on the Quest for the Fiend Disk Pieces, part of the much-larger Campaign for the Exilir. Because of this, he shares no concern for the other departments of The Cabal, just the Church of the Fiend. In Part Four, Street discusses with Kross his concern that Kross is putting the entire organization at risk for being so "loud" in his activities. In return for quieting down for a while, Street allows Kross to use Wikia Manor, one of his many estates he owns. At first, he believes this will work, but as the time-skip to three years later shows, Kross is still causing too many grieviances. In Part Five, Street begins to feel pressure from both organizations as a result of A fresh pot of tea, thank you George? Yes miss adler Voice: Fine choice this place. Do you have the letter? It was taken. Voice: 'Taken? Now that is unforunate. During the chaos created by your package. Thank you. Perhaps if you had shared your plans... 'Voice: 'You wish to know my plans now, do you? Did you imagine miss adler, that something would happen to you? Is that why you choose to meet here in a public place, your favorite resturant. [ 'Andre: The Kool-Aid has spilled. hearing this, nearly all the customers in the resturant begin reaching into their pockets or purses, with the exception of Andre, the mysterious man, and TBA. Pulling out guns, they all begin to point the weapons directly below their chins, as TBA looks in horror. The room is quickly filled with the sound of a hundred guns firing all at once, the crashing of bodies, the shattering of plates and glasses, and the spilling of the dark red blood oozing out onto the floor. *ding ding ding* Street: I don't blame you. I blame myself. For quite some time now, it's been apparent to me that Kross is a loose man, and this is hardly the first occassion in which he has inconvienced me. It's been apparent to me for some time that you had succumed to your feelings for him. And this isn't the first occasion that Kross has inconviened me in recent months. The question is, what to do about it? But, that's my problem to solve now. I no longer require your services.